Mutant or Goddess?
by Fantasy Chick1
Summary: DOTM X-Men crossover. The daughters are admitted to mutant high Chapter 7 is finally up!
1. Meeting Rouge

(A/N: this story is a what if… The what if is What if the Daughters of the Moon lived in X-men times, what if they had never met Maggie and had no clue what the atrox was. What if they just thought they were mutants?? Well, hopefully, I will answer these questions..)

Disclaimer: The Daughters belong to Lynne Ewing and the X-men belong to.. erm, well they don't belong to me. 

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.

Rouge looked at the girl in front of her. The poor thing was worn ragged from her trip, but underneath the dirt was a hint of stunning beauty. "Are you alright?" her southern accent twanged softly and the girl looked somewhat surprised.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I don't think so, unless you've been here before." said Rouge. But she cocked an eyebrow at the girl, as if some distant memory had been awakened inside her. "What's your name?"

"Serena," 

"Well Serena, welcome to mutant high."

(A/N: I know, lame chapter ending, but I have homework to do. If you want another chapter, I have one word for you. REVIEW!!! I don't care if they're flames, I'll even give you a reason, I'm not sure yet if I'll include Catty. If Kendra thinks she's an alien, why would she be self-conscious of her powers? Also read my other story, Finding a way. ) 


	2. Talking to the Professor

Thanks to those who reviewed. All one of you. (looks meaningfully at everyone else) I am considering taking this off because a got a few nasty emails about my X-men crossover. I'm basing the characters from X-men from the movies, not from the tv show or comics. If you want to keep this story on, or if you want to get rid of it, please review. I decided to give you all another chapter to read before you decide if you like it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story

Mutant or Goddess 

Part Two

Rouge led Serena down a twisting corridor. She stopped by an office door and opened it. "Professor," she said, "Serena is here to see you." Serena wondered what she was talking about, she'd just come hoping for a place to fit in.

The Professor must have answered because Rouge motioned Serena to enter. Serena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held out a hand to Rouge. "Thanks," she said. Rouge shook Serena's hand and turned away, beginning to walk up a set of stairs. A feeling of leather remained on Serena's hand and Serena wondered briefly why Rouge wore gloves. 

But before Serena had time to say anything, a voice called to her from inside the office. "Come in please, Serena." Serena quickly walked into the office, shutting the door behind her. A man was seated behind the desk and it took a moment for Serena to realize he was in a wheel chair. A Hispanic girl sat facing him, but when the door shut she turned to look at Serena.

"Oh how rude of me, Serena this is Jimena." said the Professor.

"Hola," said Jimena. She held out her hand for Serena and when Serena shook it, Jimena's grip went weak and she stared off into space, as if in a daydream. "Wow," she said, after a moment, snapping out of whatever had held her.

Serena caught images of them together flash through Jimena's mind. Impossible, she'd never met Jimena before in her life. "Now Serena," said the Professor. "How can I help you." 

"Well I…" Serena stopped and cast a meaningful glance at Jimena.

"Oh," said Jimena, rising from her chair.

"Thank you Jimena, Aurora will be outside to show you your room."

"Adios," said Jimena. She raised her hand and waggled her fingers at them before walking out the door. Serena could hear voices and then the soft patter of heals on marble as Aurora and Jimena walked away.

"You may continue now Serena,"

"Well I should start at the beginning," Serena paused. "Okay, there wasn't really a beginning, and this might sound a bit different but.. I can read peoples minds."

The Professor chuckled softly. "Really," he said, sounding rather amused.

"Yes,"

"Well I think you'll fit in quite well here." 


	3. Catty and Vanessa

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.  I guess I will keep it going for a while. I have no life so I have plenty of time to write new chapters! (that was a joke, but I do have lots of free time) 

If you have any suggestions or questions, please include them in your review.  Or email them to me a foxgirl_xr200@hotmail.com so here we go, chapter three!

Mutant or Goddess

Part Three

Catty sat at her desk and sighed (A/N: Yes, I have decided to include Catty) her friends were few and far between these days.  Vanessa's mother had just called, Vanessa was missing.  _Poor Vanessa _thought Catty, _Michael finally got the best of her._  Michael was Vanessa's boyfriend or had been anyway.  That is until Vanessa disappeared right in front of him when they were kissing.  

Catty was the one who had found the crying Vanessa.  "He's angry with me, he says if any of his friends ever finds out I'm a mutant, we'll be over."

"That's practically blackmail!" Catty had exclaimed.

Vanessa wiped away a tear and nodded.  That had been a week ago, and now Vanessa was gone.  But Catty knew where, and she knew she could be there within a few weeks.

Catty trotted down the stairs to Kendra in the kitchen.  "I have to find Vanessa," she said.  Kendra nodded and turned back to chopping vegetables.  Catty heard a sniffle and approached the teary Kendra. "I'll be back in a few months Mom," 

Kendra hugged her. "You be safe, find someone to travel with."

"Easy enough," said Catty.  She was a pro at hitch-hiking.  She flexed her thumb.

"And hitch-hiking is not what I mean," said Kendra and a smile appeared on Catty's face. 

"I know,"

***

Vanessa awoke from a dead sleep, Catty was following her. "Damn that girl for being such a good friend." Then she smiled and went back to sleep.


	4. Room Mates

Thanks for the reviews (as it turns out, I've been spelling Rogue's name wrong. It's Rogue not Rouge. WHOOPS! (Thanks for telling me this Rogue)

Mutant or Goddess 

Part Four

Serena was led to a blue room; it had four-four poster beds. The Girl Serena had met in the Professor's office was there, _what was her name again? _thought Serena. _Oh yeah, Jimena._ Jimena looked at Serena fiercely and Serena nervously clicked her tongue ring against her teeth. Serena was about to say something when the door burst open and two more girls walked in. (Actually, one of them walked through the door before it was opened)

They stopped laughing at the sight of the Jimena and Serena. One was wearing combat boots and a long yellow coat, her sense of style impressed Serena and she liked her immediately. "Hi," said the girl. "My name's Jubilee. (A/N: okay, maybe just a few characters from the comics(Another note: if you watch the X-Men movie, in the classroom scene, there's a girl sitting next to Rogue who looks like Jubilee from the comics) And this is Shadow Cat." (A/N: okay, the newer tv show too.)

"Call me Kitty." Said Shadow Cat

"Jimena," grunted a voice, Jimena had disappeared on the other side of a bed.

"Serena,"

"So what can you guys do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"What powers do you have?" said Jubilee.

"Oh, I can read minds,"

"Cool,"

Jubilee and Kitty were obviously waiting for a reply from Jemina who was now sitting cross-legged on a bed combing out her thick hair. Kitty cleared her throat.

"I have premonitions,"

"You can see the future?" 

"Yeah, sorta" 

"Neato!" exclaimed Kitty. "I can go through stuff."

"Huh?" asked Jimena. (Apparently she had missed Kitty's walk through the door) Without a moments hesitation, Kitty melted into the floor.

"I hate it when she does that," said Jubilee. "She always forgets she can't come back up." But a moment later Kitty ran through the door again; seemingly unfazed by her attempted show-off mishap.

Jubilee started changing into pajamas. "What about you?" asked Serena, climbing into bed. Jimena and Kitty also tucked themselves under their own covers. 

"Me?" said Jubilee, "Just crappy electrical stuff." With a flick of her finger, the light fizzled out and girls went to sleep.

****

So what do you think? Any good? I have a couple ideas for other stories but should I just work on this one till I finish?

Review Please!! = ) (little devil) 


	5. Hitch Hiking

OMG! I just saw X-Men 2 and I loved it!!!!!!!!!! There are some other characters that I plan to include.

Such as: Ice Man! (He's Gorgeous! (_Bad girl_, slaps self, _You have Tim_) Nightcrawler (Soooo awesome) and Pyro!

Okay, I had a call for more details, I can do that. I hope, well cross your fingers for me; here I go.

Disclaimer: I own no one, because I am not brilliant enough to create my own characters. I have to borrow other people's creations.

Mutant or Goddess?

Part Five

Despite her mother's wishes, Catty was hitchhiking. She was walking down the side of the highway; her thumb automatically thrusting itself out at the sound of an approaching car, which was happening less and less as the hours progressed. It was nearing midnight now, and the nearest town was another several miles away. Catty desperately wished for a kind driver to pick her and take her to her destination.

Her ears pricked at the sound of a motor, she stuck out her hand even though it didn't sound much like a car. She was caught in the headlight of a motorcycle. _Oh crap,_ she thought. _Just what I need, a disgruntled biker_. Catty's walk had tired her and she was in no mood for time traveling, unless she really had too. The engine of the bike whirred and then stopped.

"You need a ride?" asked a voice.

"Maybe," said Catty, she looked warily at the driver of the bike, who glanced back at her without much enthusiasm. He was blond, not too much older then her and looked as if he could care less if she wanted a ride or not, but something inside her hated him on sight; and she glared at him. But she needed the ride _and besides, _thought Catty, _if I have to escape, I'll be able too. _

He tossed her an extra helmet and she stuck in on her head. As she looked down, Catty caught sight of her moon pendant; which now gleamed like a nightlight. She reached inside her sweater and closed her hand around it, feeling it's strength, her strength. "Ready to go?" asked her ride. Shoving the necklace inside her next layer of clothing, Catty climbed onto the motorcycle.

****

Stanton looked back at the girl riding behind him on the bike. He could take her, turn her to his side. It would be so easy, _she's probably a run-away,_ he thought, _no one would even realize what had happened to her._

****

Vanessa was a patient person. But at some point that night, her patience had worn out. _This is ridiculous, _she thought, _I don't even know if she's going the same way as me. How is she supposed to find me?_ But at that moment, Catty and another person walked into the diner. Vanessa waved and Catty walked over, the handsome stranger following her. 

Catty slid into the booth next to Vanessa, giving her a hug. "This is Stanton," she said after a moment, seeing Vanessa's questioning face. "He gave me a ride here." Vanessa disliked Stanton on sight, but Catty seemed to think nothing of it. 

"Maybe we should find a motel or something, for tonight." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah, okay." said Catty reluctantly. Vanessa grabbed her hand and dragged her off. "Thanks so much Stanton," 

He waved at her. "I'll keep an eye out for you." 

"Kay," pressed Vanessa. "Gotta go now." She pulled Catty out the door, tossing a few quarters tip on the table as she left.

"He was so nice," said Catty. "He gave me a ride all the way from the freeway."

"I don't like him, something isn't right." replied Vanessa. Together they walked to a cheap motel across the road. Not a word had been spoken about their destination.

****

He hadn't taken her, hadn't wanted too. Not once he had seen her friend, she was a daughter, he was sure. He would follow them, and when the time was right he would take them both. 


	6. Everyone in one place, finally

A/N: Sniffle, I'm planning on moving this story to the X-men section after this chapter is up for a while, but I will continue it, for any of you who care. I'm going to start a new DOTM story but I have several ideas; so if you review please include which story sounds the best. And your choices are….

1. Aphrodite's Blessing

2. Daughter of the Dark Moon

3. Daughters of the Moon go global

4. (This is not a title) song fictions

Please help! I don't know which story to continue with! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, namely Starre. I love you all, even if you only reviewed to say my story was veage. (I'm not saying any names) Here we go with part six.

****

Mutant or Goddess 

Part Six

Morning came too soon in Serena's opinion. The alarm clock rang and not even Jubilee's magical electric touch could stop it's incessant beeping. "Dang it!" she exclaimed. "They wired it again, every time I figure out how to make it stop they re-wire it!"

Kitty, apparently was a morning person. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a pile of clothes from her nightstand. "Dibs on first shower!" she yelled and ran through the wall into what Serena hoped was a bathroom. 

Jubilee reluctantly climbed out of her bed and began to make it. "You should have been there the first time she did that, ran right into the guy's room next door. They were only half changed! Poor Kitty was so embarrassed."

Jimena began to show signs of life about five minutes later. "How does she sleep through it?" Serena wondered aloud, the alarm clock was still going.

"Very carefully," came the muffled reply.

Jubilee gathered some clothes and walked out the door, looking up and down the hall before running to the left and towards the bathroom. Serena snickered at her caution, then started unpacking her backpack. 

****

Kitty was back twenty minutes later, looking refreshed. "Why aren't you guys getting showered?" she asked. "We only have twenty minutes till breakfast." 

"I shower at night," grumbled Jimena. She pulled on a pair of khaki jeans and a tank top.

Serena jumped. "You have breakfast at a certain time? It's Saturday!"

"Even on Saturday," replied Kitty.

With that Serena grabbed her mostly empty bag and raced to the shower room.

****

Breakfast was served in a long hall, at a long table. Serena, Jubilee, and Jimena were a few minutes late. "Sometimes Kitty takes me with her through the walls, if we're running late, but I figured you better know how to get here." Said Jubilee.

Serena and Jimena sat next to each other at the end of the table. A new section had been added to have room for them, that was obvious, but across from where they sat there were another two empty chairs…

****

At that moment Vanessa and Catty were approaching the front door of the school. Catty was about to ring the bell when Vanessa stopped her. "Wait," she said. She whipped a comb out of her pocket and quickly swept her hair into a ponytail. "How are my teeth?' she asked Catty. 

"Fine," Catty said, she was trying not to laugh. She reached out to ring the doorbell.

****

Before the bell had even rung, the professor looked up from his plate. "Aurora," he said. "Our other guests have arrived."

Aurora had left the dining hall before the bell chimed. 


	7. Vanessa takes Charge

I'm sorry it has taken soooo long for me to get this chapter up. I'm a freshman this year and highschool is a pain in the butt. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

Mutant or Goddess

Part Seven

****

Catty and Vanessa ate hungrily, dinner at Ihop seemed days ago and they were both starving. Breakfast was surprisingly delicious, unlike so many other cafeteria meals. When Catty finally lifted her head for a breather, she noticed the two girls sitting across from them. A memory sparked inside her but she shook it off quickly, neither of these girls were what she was used too. 

One of them, she could tell, had seen life on the street. She had two tear drop tattoos under one eye and Catty knew instinctively that she had been to juvie. The other seemed much different, when she opened her mouth to speak Catty saw the glint of a tongue ring and her sense of style was awesome. Nice, she could learn to like these two. Both were rebels. Hopefully one of them had become less rebel-like since her street days.

Suddenly Catty felt someone poking around in her mind. She looked around for the culprit and then realized, _this is a mutant school half the people here can probably read my mind._ When Catty lifted her head again she saw the girl with the tongue ring looking at her. As soon as they made eye contact, however, she looked away. _Interesting._

All Vanessa saw when she looked around was possibility, she could learn to control going invisible and then maybe, just maybe, Michael would take her back. This idea cheered her up so much that when a bell rang for quiet, she actually stopped her furious eating and put her fork down. A ma n in sunglasses stood up and started talking and talked about the day's activities. She jumped when someone started talking inside her head. _Hello Vanessa, _it said._ Welcome to my school, you will have a meeting with me later and we'll see if we can do anything about that nasty disappearing habit of yours._

Sounds good. Vanessa thought back. She wanted to be fixed and get out of here as soon as possible.

****

The woman who had answered the door came to lead Vanessa to the meeting. Vanessa was still in the dark about who she was going to see, all she knew was that he knew how to help her. The walk through the halls was a lengthy one and it occurred to Vanessa how huge this place was. "This is the room," said the woman. She smiled at Vanessa and walked away.

The office door opened and Vanessa looked for whoever had opened it, but there was no one there. She looked around a moment, confused as to what she should do, but then a voice called to her from the room; beckoning her inside.

"Do come in Vanessa, I know you're anxious to start as much as I am."

A man sat behind the desk, and a woman in a chair next to it. Vanessa glanced at them nervously, wringing her hands behind her back. "Um, hi." She said.

The man smiled at her gently and motioned her to have a seat. "You and Catty certainly took your time getting here. I expected you sometime yesterday evening."

"Catty had to hitch-hike and we…" she paused, thinking. "How did you know we were coming?"

"I have my ways." 

Vanessa looked the bald man up and down. "You can read minds, can't you."

He chuckled quietly. _You're quite right._ The words had not been spoken aloud and Vanessa knew that he was speaking to her via her brain. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. 

"My name is Professor Xavier. This is Jean Gray, I think I will have her teach you for the current time. You're lessons begin now, I'm going to have a talk with Catty I think."

Jean looked at her and smiled. Vanessa liked the woman instantly, her smile was warm and caring. "You opened the door, didn't you?" she asked

Jean smiled again "Yes, I did." She led Vanessa out of the office, down the hall and into a small courtyard. Where they began to talk about the times that Vanessa became invisible against her will.

****

Stanton peered in through the main gates. He could sense the two girls he knew were goddesses, but there was several other powers coming from inside the building that felt just as strong. Was it possible that the other daughters of the moon were inside? 


End file.
